


Reality in Blue

by EggPuddin



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggPuddin/pseuds/EggPuddin
Summary: A couple of events revolving around the relationship of Bubbles and Boomer throughout the years - BLUES - (along with some very minor appearances of Reds and Greens)
Relationships: Bubbles/Boomer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. I'm Your Fan

##### Ages: 15 

* * *

Boomer had his back against the door of his locker. He was looking over at a locker that was across of him. The door of the locker was bent and heavily damaged. Bright red and blue roses were bursting out at the sides of the door, demanding to be freed. The top slot of the locker was filled with various letters and papers. All of them have various colors of pink, red, and blue. So much has been given to the point where a large pile of letters and bouquets gathered in the front of the locker. Of course, the owner of that locker was none other than Bubbles Utonium. It was no surprise that the Powerpuff Girls, superheroes of Townsville, are the most popular girls at school.

It was not just their status that led them to their rise in popularity. Buttercup’s competitive and athletic nature led her to become notorious for bringing Townsville High’s sports teams from losing to nearby local schools to winning national championships. However, she often had to fight for her place as team captain for multiple teams as the school required her to keep up with her academics. Blossom, in contrast, is number one in her class. She excelled in every school subject from STEM to the humanities. Even as a freshman, she decided to have a full load of AP courses and managed to get the highest score on all of them. In addition, she is part of the student body government and several service clubs on campus. Bubbles, while not inclined for academics or sports, became noticed for her artistic talents. Whether it was drawing, dancing, or photography, she had a natural eye for beauty and can easily captivate an audience by herself.

Today was Valentine’s Day. So, it was no surprise that everyone would send love letters and flowers to the girls. However, in return, they would get turned down but thanked for their gesture. Boomer then turned around and decided to open his locker. Inside was a singular burgundy rose. Boomer took a large deep breath to calm himself. He wanted to give this to Bubbles. He tried to make it as special as he can. Outside of Mojo’s lair, there was a rose bush. Boomer often took care of it by watering it. As nature was in his favor, the flowers beautifully bloomed the week before Valentine’s Day. He carefully cut a rose. However, he suffered trying to pick out the thorns. Then put it inside a cat-shaped, baby blue pot that he made in ceramics class. 

After landing at school, he saw her by the entrance with her sisters. He was about to walk up to her until another guy approached her. He held a large bouquet of brightly red roses and gave it to Bubbles. His grip on the flowerpot started to shake. She took the flowers but, with his super hearing, heard that she did not reciprocate his feelings. Boomer released a large amount of breath that he did not know he was holding in. He was certain she would love it. However, after witnessing other guys’ grand gestures to Bubbles, he felt he was lackluster in comparison.

It seemed so weird to him. He was destined to destroy her. That was a simple objective to him when he was younger. Now, harboring strong feelings for the girl known as the joy and the laughter, he could not bring himself to do it. Worrying about how he acts in front of her. If his younger self can see him now, he would actually call himself dumb. 

Throughout the years, they fought less and less. Instead, they began talking to one another. He came to the understanding of why they were considered counterparts. Besides being equal in power, they understood each other. It was different from being Brick’s punching bag and the end of Butch’s taunts. He was an equal to her. This led to them hanging out with each other. Of course, this took place during the night as it would be disastrous if a puff and a ruff were seen together having fun. 

When it came to high school, both sides agreed to be civil to one another until graduation. However, the girls would have to watch over the boys for that duration. This led for each boy being watched over by their respective counterparts. Boomer was secretly thrilled about the compromise. This was an opportunity to be with Bubbles out in the open and do things together. 

From there, that was his first time acknowledging these newfound feelings. He knew the basic emotions such as happiness, sadness, and anger. However, they were skewed when he was younger. Happiness meant stealing candy and giving Bubbles a large punch in the face. Sadness was when the boys lost to the girls and had to face the repercussions from Him. Anger was towards the girls as they killed him and his brothers. Now, he could only associate those feelings with Bubbles. He could not stop thinking about her. He heard his own heartbeat whenever she got close to him. He felt his face becoming warmer around her. He only wanted good things for her. _I guess I really lo-_

“Boomer!”

Breaking him from his thoughts, he saw Butch walking down the hallways. He closed his locker and leaned on the door with his arms crossed. “What is it? Weren’t you going to try and convince Buttercup to have a date with you?” Butch pumped his fists into the air and a large smile plastered across his face. “AND I DID!” Boomer raised an eyebrow. “How exactly?”

“Okay, get this! I asked her to come with me to the carnival that is opened near the pier, and she said yes!” 

“Okay...but did you say that it was a date?” One of Butch’s eyes twitched. He then rubbed the back of his neck while smiling sheepishly. “No... well, not YET!” He puffed his chest out and put his hands on his side. 

“I will tell her it's a date during it. She can’t escape it as she would be having the time of her life with me!” 

Boomer continued staring at Butch with confusion as Butch silently reassured himself that he had a date. 

“Well okay man.” Boomer patted Butch on the back. 

“Go get her.” Butch’s smile widened. 

“Thanks dude! I gotta go to football practice now. Buttercup would hound me if I’m not there on time. Good luck with Bubbs!” 

He patted Boomer’s back twice before speeding off. Boomer looked at the direction where Butch sped off to. He then turned back to face his locker door.He took out the flowerpot and could not help but criticize it. The paint was slightly chipping off despite putting adhesive on it. The face of the cat did not look right. He could not even do a simple gradient on the cat. In his mind, he envisioned a smooth transition from baby blue to navy blue. However, for reason, neither color wanted to participate, and it would favor one over the other. So, he ended up using baby blue to match Bubbles. The rose, while beautiful, looked lackluster to the bright, almost shining, red roses that Bubbles was gifted. Burgundy looked so dull. Plus, it was only one rose, not a dozen.

 _This is stupid. Of course, she wouldn’t like it. She has higher standards than this. She can literally make something better than this._ At the end of that thought, he heard a small bell noise. Boomer took out his phone and it was a text from Bubbles. 

**Bubbles <3:** Hey!!! I was wondering if you’re free

Boomer’s mouth formed a small smile upon seeing her message. _She’s so cute_

 **Boomer:** I am

 **Bubbles <3:** Yay! Do you want to go to our spot?

 **Boomer:** Okay, meet you there

Boomer shut his locker door. As he walked out of the school gates, he looked down at his gift. After much thought, he decided to carefully put it inside his backpack. He then flew off to downtown Townsville and sat on the edge of a tall building. From his view he could see Townsville mall and Mojo’s lair. Wondering how long it would take for Bubbles to arrive, he took out his phone and started looking in his gallery. He had several pictures, taken by Bubbles, of them hanging out together. Being with her gave Boomer the greatest feeling of joy. He hoped she returned his feelings. However, the thought of it made him think twice of wanting to confess. _She won’t like it. What am I thinking? Maybe I shouldn’t do this. I don’t want to hurt our friendship. I know! I’ll just give the rose as a sign of friendship. Hopefully, she can buy-_

“BOO!” Boomer let out a large yelp and, in his moment of panic, fell off the roof. 

He then realized what happened and flew back up. He came back to a snickering Bubbles, barely trying to contain her laughter.

“Okay you gotta stop doing that.” She then burst out laughing and wiped a tear that came out of her eye. 

“I’m sorry Boomie. I thought it was funny.” She sat next to him and nudged him. 

“Sooo...did you get anything for Valentine’s Day?” He scoffed. 

“Nope, I’m not particularly special compared to you, my brothers, or your sisters.” 

Bubbles tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Are you sure? Not on your desk or in your locker?” 

He shook his head. “I know you got a lot though. Your locker looks like it’s about to explode.” She groaned and covered her face with her hands. 

“That was barely first and second period. When lunch rolled around, I had to use Blossom’s and Buttercup’s lockers to stuff it in. Well, I guess the professor is going to enjoy more flowers for his garden.” 

Bubbles rested her chin on her hand. From the corner of her eye, she sees a petal poking out of Boomer’s backpack. She grinned and nudged him once more. “You did get a gift!”

Boomer looked wide eyed at Bubbles. “What are you talking about?” He looked at his backpack and found out it was opened slightly ajar for the flower to be visible. 

“W-wait! N-no!” As stammered words kept flying out of his mouth in rapid pace, he repeatedly looked at his backpack then at Bubbles. 

“No! It’s not a gift! I mean… It is a gift, but not for me! I-it’s…” He sighed. The jig is up. He slowly took out the flowerpot and handed it to Bubbles. 

“This is for you. Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m sorry that it’s not good” Bubbles stared in awe at the flower. As she touched the petal of the flower, it felt soft and silky under her fingers. The thorn-free stem curved as she ran her palm down it. She turned to see Boomer’s fingers being covered in bandage wrappings. Finally, she looked at the pot. A sparkle can be seen in her eyes. 

She brings the pot closer to her eyes and runs her finger along the rough paint. She stared intently at the cat’s face. No matter how many times Boomer tried to cover it up, she could see the attempted drawings behind the paint. _He tried so hard to get the face right._ There were paint lines in the middle of the pot, which indicated a darker color compared to the baby blue. _He probably forgot that acrylic paint dries fast._ She runs her fingers over the areas of chipped paint. _I have to fill in the colors. There’s adhesive on this but it’s not suitable for clay. I’ll put an extra coat on it tonight. I don’t want this to ruin the colors._

Boomer narrowed his eyes to the flowerpot. He bit his bottom lip and rocked his legs back and forth. “Boomie...this is a wonderful gift.” He looked up to her in confusion. She stared lovingly at the pot. Boomer felt heat rising into his face and turned his face away from Bubbles. “I saw that a lot of guys gave you such nice flowers and love letters. I couldn’t do that.”

Bubbles set the pot beside her and hugged Boomer from behind. “Yes, the flowers I got were pretty. However, they were all the same. Some of them were even fake. There was no originality between the gifts I have gotten.” 

She palmed Boomer’s cheek and slowly turned his face to meet with hers. “If you minus the cards I had gotten from my friends, most of them are generic. It’s all ‘You’re so pretty. Please be my girlfriend’ yada yada.” She interlocked her fingers with Boomer’s bandaged ones and looked up at him. “I know. You took a lot of care to prepare this. You may not think it's good, but you took time to make it. You’re considerate, thoughtful, caring, and a whole a lot of other words to describe you. In all, I love you for that.”

Boomer’s face began to flush beat red. He covered his face with his hands while hearing Bubbles giggle. 

“Y-you can’t say that all willy-nilly.” 

“Say what?” 

Boomer peeked out of his hands to find Bubbles smiling brightly at him. 

“You know what I mean!” 

Bubbles then hugged Boomer tighter, pressing her forehead against his chest. 

“Well one of us was bound to say it. I figured you would be too scared to say it. I bet you were gonna give me the rose as a sign of friendship.” 

Boomer let out a muffled scream into his hands. 

“And I thought that I’m the villain.” 

Bubbles let out one last laugh, until then, Boomer joined in. He stopped once he realized something.

“Wait, how did you know?”

“How did I know what?”

“How did you know that I like you?”

Bubbles’s smile grew and snorted out a laugh. “I didn’t say that I knew you like me”

Boomer’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion and attempted to think back to the conversation they just had. He heard snickering from the blue puff across from him. 

“Stop teasing me Bubbles!” He shook Bubbles’s shoulders back and forth while pouting at her. 

“I’m sorry!” She said in between laughter. He stopped and she began to calm herself.

“So I had a feeling but I was never sure. Your brothers were always telling me but I didn’t trust them and thought they were tricking me.” 

Boomer rolled his eyes. “Of course they would,” he muttered. “But I remembered when you lost your phone in the beginning of the year.”

“But then you found it in a bush nearby the school.”

“Yeah, but I checked the lock screen and saw all of my call attempts. In which, you had a heart next to my name.” Boomer choked on invisible spit and sputtered. “W-wait. So, that’s why you became more...lovey-dovey?”

“Silly, I’ve always liked you. I guess I was more or less embarrassed to show affection until I saw the proof myself.”

Boomer was not sure what to say. He did realize that Bubbles became more affectionate after that day. That should have been a telltale sign for him. He groaned and fell back on the rooftop. 

“Why am I like this? You didn’t even try to hide it from me! Brick is right, I am definitely lacking in the brains department. Did you try to tell me earlier?”

Bubbles lied next to Boomer. “I wanted to tell you on Christmas but you, Butch, and Buttercup had a food eating competition. You ended up having an extreme case of food coma that you ended up passing out after you were done.”

Boomer scoffed. “Don’t remind me. I didn’t wake up until the next day”

“Then there was New Year’s where I wanted to confess at 12 o’clock.”

“But Butch gave me a wedgie and stuck me on the New Year’s ball during countdown.” He groaned, remembering the painful and embarrassing prank Butch pulled.

Bubbles giggled. “Yeah, so I was not sure what the right time was to confess. I left a letter in your locker that was more in detail this morning but I’m guessing you didn’t get it.”

Boomer shook his head. “I didn’t. I would’ve spotted it if I did.” Bubbles pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. “I was sure that I put it in there. Well whatever. At least…” She intertwined her fingers with Boomer’s. “Both of us are on the same page.” They turned their heads and smiled softly at one another. 

For the rest of the day, they stayed together, enjoying one another’s presence.

* * *

Boomer opened up his locker to find a slightly crumpled, light blue, envelope lying on the base of his locker. He picked it up and looked at the front. There was dirt over it and he brushed it off. “Boomer” was written in neat cursive handwriting. 

“SON OF A-”

The blonde boy has proceeded to hit his forehead on the door of his locker multiple times.


	2. High Tension

#####  Ages: 10

* * *

Boomer stands on top of the glass roof, watching the action taking place below him. He saw flashes of dark green lighting emitting from the inside of the building. As a flash bypass, a police officer goes down. As they waved their batons as an attempt to stop the violent acts, they were met with broken weapons and a fractured rib. Behind the violence are the mass disappearance of various precious gems and artifacts. A red streak zig zags to each pillar, causing the item to be gone once it has passed over it. What does Boomer have? Three large duffel bags in his possession. Two of them are filled to the brim while the last one is empty. 

Boomer looked up at the sky to see if he could spot the infamous streaks of pink, lime green, and sky blue. Before, he would hate being on watch duty. He does not get the action of beating up police officers and having them cry to their mothers. Nor does he have the chance to destroy the glass casings and take everything he can see. For the longest time, he has been on guard duty in case the Powerpuff Girls enter to save the day. Of course, he suffered repercussions as he was the first one to get beaten up.

However, he did not mind being on guard duty for today. He did not feel the need to punch a useless officer in the face or take everything until his hands could not hold anything anymore. While the Rowdyruff Boys do not want to rob the Townsville museum, it has been an annual event Mojo forced them to do. Whether he actually used the things they have stolen was beyond him. If it were not for Mojo bribing them with unlimited food and games, they would have outright refused him. I mean, why would the Rowdyruff Boys rob a museum in the first place? If they were going to rob a building, they might as well head to the bank. At least the stolen money could be used to buy more candy. Brick, the leader, would have recognized that.

He examined Brick holding onto the last of the artifacts until, as if on time, he saw the three colorful streaks flying towards the museum. Boomer tapped his hands on the glass roof. While the tap seemed inaudible from the inside of the museum, Brick was able to hear it. He dropped the items he had and yelled at the direction of Butch. He pointed up to the ceiling and flew up. Butch, while visibly sad that he no longer can have any fun, raced up and crashed through the roof. 

Brick looked up at the sky and scoffed. He turned to face Boomer and Butch. “Guys! You two get these bags to Mojo. I’ll give you a signal to book it. If they start flying after you, make sure you lose em.” Butch’s eye twitches in glee and snickers. “A goose chase? This is gonna be so fun.” Boomer rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the duffel bags. 

“What are you boys doing?” The boys turned to face the commander and the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Brick smirked and flew towards her. “Well, Pinky, since you asked-” 

Blossom pressed her lips together and let out an exasperated sigh. “What did we say about the nicknames?” Brick chuckled and rubbed his hands together. “What are you going to do about it, babe?” 

Boomer shifted his gaze to Buttercup. Her arms crossed and narrowed her eyes at Butch. His body was bouncing up and down, ready to fight. 

Boomer looked over to Bubbles. Usually, in these situations, she would be looking curiously at him. He expected her to have her head tilted to the side and resting her hand on her hand. Instead, she was looking down to the ground and muttering something under her breath. Boomer furrowed his brows and slightly leaned forward to grasp what she was saying. 

Before he could clearly hear what she was saying, Butch grabbed Boomer by the collar of his shirt then flew off.

“Dude!” Butch scoffed. “It’s not my fault you weren’t paying attention.” Boomer facepalmed as he realized he missed Brick’s signal.

”You’re lucky I grabbed you, or else Brick would’ve yelled at you later for being slow and incompetent,” as he said the last words with the best raspy voice he could muster. 

Butch let go of Boomer and they flew towards Mojo’s lair. However, they looked behind themselves to see Buttercup and Bubbles. 

“All right bro. Hope we can take these bags to Mojo’s in one piece.” Butch starts flying straight up. Buttercup adjusts by flying towards him. Boomer started flying away from Butch’s initial area and took a detour from Mojo’s lair. Bubbles tailed him until Boomer was certain he was no longer in Brick’s or Butch’s line of sight. He stopped; however, unexpected that he did, Bubbles flew into him, crashing him into two buildings that he was facing. 

While not visibly scathed, he handed the duffel bag to Bubbles. “Here, I figured I wouldn’t be able to return all of them to Mojo’s.” 

Bubbles raised one of her eyebrows. “Are you sure?” Boomer nodded. 

Bubbles took the bag from Boomer and held it up close to his face. “Are you sure?” 

A thought came through Boomer’s head. “Actually...”

Bubbles put down the bag and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Can you give me a black eye?” Bubbles took a step back. She expected him to swipe the bag. 

“The black eye is going to heal within an hour.”

Boomer rolled his eyes. “Okay fine. You can do it after half an hour or so when your sisters and my brothers end in a draw. In the meantime-” Boomer sat down on the rubble of the demolished buildings. He pulled his arm inside his shirt and used his eye laser beans to rip his sleeve. “I will be tearing my clothes.”

Bubbles eventually giggled at the funny sight of Boomer, a RowdyRuff boy, making himself look like he got beaten up. She remained standing up and started mumbling again. The mumbling turns into humming. The song was slow and steady. Her body eventually picked up the rhythm and danced along with it. 

While Boomer noticed this, it did not grasp his attention until her humming transitioned into full on singing. Her arms stretched out and jumped from one place to another. Twirled in the air and did several high kicks. No hesitation in sight. Her body was completely relaxed, and she became attuned with her singing. Fluidity was evident.

Boomer was not close with the blue powerpuff. However, they have talked about their hobbies and interests. He remembered Bubbles took a liking to the visual and performing arts. However, he was unaware of how good she was. It was as if she has been highly experienced for all her life. He was enamored. When she finished, he started clapping.

She was startled as she forgot that Boomer was there witnessing her. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked away. “Sorry! I forgot that you were here. I would’ve been okay dancing in front of you, but I wasn’t prepared.” Boomer raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean prepared?”

Bubbles sat in front of Boomer. “Well, I got chosen for the lead of a play at my school.” The large smile that took over her face for a split second was immediately replaced with a frown. “However, the performance is this weekend and I haven’t gotten time to practice because of the annual crime wave.”

Boomer stopped attempting to tear his clothes and stared at Bubbles with confusion. “What do you mean crime wave?”

She sighed and pulled her legs closer to her chest. “Well every year, around this time, villains in Townsville commit crimes every day. Then they die down later.” She rested her head on her knees. “Kids at my school are staying home practicing while I have been out fighting enemies at least two times a day.”

This led Boomer to think about her day. “Wait, so where were you before you came to the museum?”

Bubbles rolled her eyes. “Princess bought a new golden super suit that was supposed to give her more powers and durability of a Powerpuff girl. She said it would be stronger than her previous one. Then she went on a rant on how we don’t deserve the love and praise from Townsville.” She gave a small smile as she thought back on the battle. “Blossom kicked her butt again.”

Boomer scrunched his nose. “Yikes. Never liked her. Though her boat was the most fun I had ever had.” 

Bubbles giggled at the memory of the laughing trio. “You and your brothers were laughing like crazy. Never thought I would see a team have fun destroying each other.”

Boomer smirked and shrugged. “What can I say? We’re the Rowdyruff Boys. It was mostly all fun and games.” It has been a while since Boomer felt that way with his brothers. Back then, they were united. Even though he was picked on, he always felt close to them. Video games and food will always bring them together. However, all of them were developing different interests that did not involve one another. 

“It was still rude of you to throw me out of the boat.”

“I mean, we were enemies at the time. Throwing you out seemed necessary.”

“Okay, I guess that’s fair.” Bubbles pouted and furrowed her eyebrows, attempting to look angry. However, she quickly replaced them with giggles instead. The more he thought about it, he also realized the Rowdyruff Boys were developing individual friendships with other people, mostly other villains. While a friendship with Bubbles, a Powerpuff Girl, seemed unnatural or forbidden, he was not against the idea.

“But man, fighting villains more than once a day?” He considered a day’s work of villainy completed if he fought the Powerpuff Girls. However, fighting more villains, or heroes in this scenario, would take a toll on him.

“I know right? I want to practice my dance, but I never got the time. Our phones ring in the middle of night. So, none of us could get a good rest.” A good night’s sleep seemed essential to Boomer. To realize that Bubbles was not able to achieve that troubled him. He believed that, as a superhero of Townsville, she deserved some shuteye.

“Have you guys ever taken turns? Like, in fighting certain enemies”

“I mean, it depends. If it’s like Mojo, HIM, you guys, or Princess, then we all go. If it’s like the Amoeba Boys, Ganggreen Gang, or some mediocre robbers, we tend to go solo.” Some villains took more work to defeat and he understood that. However, doing this more than once every day would tire anyone out, even a superhero.

“Makes sense. So, when does this crime wave end?”

“At least a week. The longest it went for was a month. It dies down afterwards, and it becomes the usual routine. I’m just not sure if this is coordinated or all villains just had a plan at the same time.” He remembered eavesdropping on Mojo. Mojo mentioned the Beat-alls before, but he did not understand what he meant. He does not think he will ever know.

“Well, you can practice your dance now or take a nap. Whatever you want. I’ll just take it easy for you.” Brick and Butch would yell at him for being sympathetic to the enemy. However, they were counterparts. He didn’t understand it, but he sure knows that he cannot ignore it.

“Thanks Boomer. Besides, why are you getting these stuffs for Mojo.”

“I don’t know. He wanted it. Although, I preferred eating a burger at the local joint. Then destroy it since I don’t want to pay” On that instance, Bubbles punched Boomer’s gut.

“O-okay, bad idea. Well, what about stealing from the local candy-” Another punch.

“O-okay another bad idea. So, do you not want me to enjoy myself?” Bubbles sat next to Boomer.

“You can, it’s just that stealing or blowing up shops and food joints are not nice.” Boomer looked at Bubbles with confusion

“Well, I mean, I’m not nice. Evil. Duh”

Bubbles shrugged and looked away from him. “I think you’re nice.” Being nice goes against his upbringing. However, he realized his rate of committing crimes went down. Bubbles added to his line of thought. “I mean, have your brothers been doing the same thing? The blowing up restaurants or stealing?”

While his brothers still robbed people and stole from stores, they have made a conscious effort to do a certain degree of good, or normalcy. “I mean, not really. I guess we sorta grew out of it? We started paying for the food since we realized that we can’t enjoy that place’s food again if we blew it up. Though we did rob other people for their money to pay for it.”

Bubbles snorted. “I mean, I guess that’s a start.”

“Hey! We used to steal from Mojo, but he sorta found out we took his card without asking because it got declined when he attempted to buy weapon parts. Desperate time calls for desperate measures.” He puffed out his chest and put his hands on his side. A large smirk overtook his face as he thought about the brilliancy during that period.

“Uh huh. Well, I’m going to take a nap. I wasn’t able to sleep last night since I was put in charge of dealing with a bank robbery.” Bubbles looked around the rubble, in hopes of finding a soft surface to lay her head on. Concrete, support beams, glass, and bricks scattered the floor. 

“Just wake me up in half an hour or so.” She felt the drowsiness taking over and so she laid her head on the softest surface that was in her vicinity: Boomer’s lap.

“O-okay.” Boomer’s body slightly jumped by the sudden ‘thump’ and weight of her head on his legs. However, she was already knocked out. For most villains, this would be the perfect opportunity to strike. However, he could not bring himself to do it.

Townsville was quiet as no cars or citizens were passing by. He could hear Bubbles’s soft breathing and the distant battles of his brothers. He thought that this was wrong. This action was very forward to him. Especially since they kept their space in the beginning. Of course, he would not let her lay her head on piles of rubble. However, he had no idea how to act in that situation.

She was vulnerable and he could take her out once and for all. However, at this moment, he felt good. No evil tendencies arose in his mind. He enjoyed her presence and he preferred to keep this feeling around, even if it was for a bit longer. 

He recalled the short dance Bubbles made. Would he be as gracious as her or would his poise and gracefulness be worse than Butch’s? 

The thought of dancing with her sent heat rushing to his cheeks. While Bubbles would not be able to see his nervousness, tension surrounded Boomer. If he could dance gracefully, would they dance together under the moonlight? He imagined Bubbles in a long dress. What would be the setting? A garden? The beach? However, Boomer thought of the alternative. What if he could not dance? Maybe he could use that as an excuse to make her laugh. That would also be an opportunity for her to teach him. 

Boomer was not used to thinking of these types of feelings, much less thinking about it. It certainly did not help that the person in question was sleeping on his lap. He looked down at the sleeping girl. She was not doing anything to him. She was not talking to him nor looking at him. Instead, she was in a realm of her own, a place that only she can access. 

He looked up at the sky, watching his brothers’ streaks through the sky. He wondered about the explanation of why this girl made him feel strange. Then again, she was not like other girls. Other girls do not have superpowers when they are born nor can evenly match him. Then, he reminded himself of them being counterparts. However, did it have to be this counterpart connection? What if he became interested in a different girl?

These questions eventually dawned on Boomer. He likes her. Instead of looking away in disgust or flying off in shame, he remained at his spot. He pondered the repercussions of developing a crush on his “enemy.” A bad guy turning good. That seemed too good, or bad, to be true. However, Boomer did not know his future. Him and his brothers were still rather young. They did not think of the future; however, they did know they have one. Maybe a Rowdyruff boy and Powerpuff Girl dating in the future will not affect much.

His thoughts broke once he realized he could not see the signature red and forest green streaks in the sky. He realized that Bubbles put her phone besides him. He turned on the power button to have realized two hours had passed. It certainly did not feel like two hours. Especially since battles with the Powerpuff Girls were shorter in comparison.

Boomer raised his hand and rested it on Bubbles’s head. He nudged slightly, in hopes of not scaring her. “Bubbles. Bubbles, wake up”

As she shifted around, she slightly opened her eyes, slowly processing that Boomer was in her immediate line of sight. “How long was I asleep?”

“Uhm I checked your phone and it’s been two hours.”

“TWO HOURS!?” She immediately sat up, which resulted with her hitting her head on him. “My sisters are going to freak out once they realize I’ve been gone for too long.” She rubbed her head.

“I mean, they just finished fighting.”

“Really?” Bubbles looked at Boomer with confusion. “I thought they would be done a long time ago.”

“Right? I was going to have you sleep for longer, but Brick and Butch are making their way back to Mojo’s.” At least that was what he assumed.

“Okay. I’m going to take the bag back to the museum.” She stood up, put her phone in her pocket, and went her way to grab the bag.

“Wait!” Before she could fly off, Boomer reached his hand to her. “Can I ask a favor?”

She looked back at him to see that he had a sheepish grin on his face. She raised an eyebrow and put her free hand on her hip.

“Can I at least take some of the stuff in here back to Mojo’s? Please!” He clasped his hands together and put his head down. “I don’t want to come back empty-handed. I’m going to act like I secretly took it from you when you were down then booked it.”

Bubbles looked at him then glanced at the bag. She shrugged and opened it.

“Fine, but I’m picking out the useless stuff. For as long as I have been doing this, I know which stuff are just for looks and which ones are legit. I don’t know why they don’t lock up the legit ones.”

Excitement overtook Boomer’s face. His smile widened. “Awesome! Thanks Bubbles!” Bubbles handed him a good number of sparkly jewels and clay statues. While it looked genuine, even he could tell that they were done for aesthetics. Boomer was smiling with glee as he would not have to return home empty-handed.

“Oh wait, I almost forgot something!” He thought Bubbles had left at this point. He turned his head up, away from the handful of collectibles to her. “Wha-” A solid punch went straight for his eye. The items scattered and he landed with his back on the ground. He covered his eye with his hand and winced at the pain. She turned to her, confused.

“You said you wanted a black eye. Now there you go.” She presented him her classic smile. He could not be angry towards her. Granted, she did punch him in the eye. However, he also requested it, so it was not his fault.

Instead, he chuckled at this absurdity that presented itself in front of him. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” He could feel his eye slowly healing. After overcoming the shock, he stood back up on his feet.

“Hope you get some dance practice today.” He gave her a small smile

“Thank you!” Maybe I should give you a ticket for the performance.” Bubbles reached into her pocket and pulled a small white paper. She handed it to Boomer, to which he took. A smile formed the longer he looked at the ticket. He looked up at her, until something clicked in his head.

“Are you sure? Your sisters will probably freak out if they saw me there.”

She shrugged. “If it wasn’t for the crime wave, sure. They’re not going to go though. Buttercup wants to finish playing Mugheads as she swears, she can finish the game without dying.”

Boomer stifled a laugh. “Maybe Butch should play with her. He’s also been hooked on the game, despite it being out for a while.” This resulted in Bubbles letting out a giggle.

“I feel like the house would be trashed if those two played a rage game together, especially since it involves cooperation.” Both looked at each other as they held cheek to cheek smiles. It was not long until they started laughing.

“Yeah, let’s not have them play that together.” Boomer was able to form that sentence through their fits of laughter.

After they have calmed down, Bubbles continued. “Blossom wanted to finish a book that has been on her list. I don’t remember the book, but I think the author of the book is called Homer”

“No way! Brick recently finished the Odyssey and cannot stop bragging about Odysseus fighting a ton of monsters and getting all the chicks.”

Bubbles was rather surprised at that comment. Sure, she expected the boys to play video games and eat. However, Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, reading was an odd concept to her. However, it became somewhat fitting. “Oh yeah, I remember somewhat of Blossom complaining about him being unfaithful to his wife.”

Boomer scrunched his nose. “The dude had a wife? That’s a low blow”

“Same.” Once Bubbles got past the “villains” title, she mentally compared the boys to her and her sisters. It did not take her long to ponder on these thoughts. She was not comparing them to positions within the group or fighting techniques. Instead, she compared their interests and growing individualism. Oftentimes, while patrolling, she caught moments of Butch playing various sports. Well, attempting to play as he often destroyed the courts. While she did not see Brick often, the times where she does, he comes out of the library with his hat down. He would cover his eyes to avoid people from recognizing him. Then, he would look around him then fly off. She thought it was funny that he was trying to hide his “nerdiness.” 

“It’s so funny how us and our siblings are so similar to each other.”

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Boomer, in contrast, did not think much of it. He understood that each brother was going to be related to their respective counterpart one way or another. Butch and Buttercup are headstrong, tough fighters. Brick and Blossom are both assertive leaders, while he mostly thought of Brick being too bossy most of the time. He and Bubbles were thought as the weak ones of the group but can be considered as powerful in their own way. That was what he thought of their similarities regarding likes and dislikes with the girls. Nothing more.

“You can keep the ticket I gave you in case you change your mind. If you’re really scared, just get some disguise or something. Unless, if you don’t want to.” He put her hands behind her back and looked down.

Boomer wanted to take the opportunity, and since it was presented in front of him, he took it within a heartbeat. “As a matter of a fact, I am totally free this weekend. So I can come.” 

She gave him a big smile “Great! I’ll see you then Boomer.”

“Bye Bubbles.” He waved at her. Bubbles’s smile turned small. Satisfied, she turned away from Boomer; however, not until she glanced back at him. He was picking up the items on the ground. From there, she turned her head forward, and flew off.

* * *

Brick tapped his foot on the floor as he sat back on the couch with his arms crossed. The more time has passed, the faster his tapping. In response, Butch’s eye kept twitching to the rhythm of Brick’s foot. However, he shifted a lot in his seat, which resulted in him becoming angrier as time went by.

The door of the lair swung open and the boys turned their heads over to the door. From there, Boomer dropped the items onto the floor and closed the door. Brick stood up from the couch and walked over to Boomer, glaring at him. Butch followed suit.

“Dude! Where have you been!”

“Listen! I just got away from her!” Brick and butch raised an eyebrow. “But I brought back some stuff. I was able to knock her out for a sec and stole some things.”

Boomer gestured to the items he laid down on the floor. He was able to tell that the items were fake and were only used for aesthetic purposes. Albeit, the details were very small; however, he was unsure if his brother could do the same. 

Butch was confused and could not comprehend stealing large amounts of items from a Powerpuff Girl without getting caught. He turned his attention to Brick. “You...actually did it?” Brick was baffled at the sight. While waiting, he expected Boomer to fly in with his disheveled hair and bruises all over his body. Though, he did notice the black eye on his face. Brick looked up at Boomer who held a proud smile on his face. He then turned to Butch.

“Butch! How did you lose it all?” With annoyance in his voice, it was prevalent that Brick did not expect the outcome. He would have been fine if all of them came back empty handed, though for his own pride, Brick had to steal one thing at least.

Butch puts both of his hands up. “Hey! Don’t blame me. Buttercup was feistier today than usual. I didn’t think she was going to take the bag back to the museum then come back to fight me.” Brick rolled his eyes. He then turned towards the items, then at Boomer.

“Well, whatever. Good job Boomer.” He gave Boomer a slap on the back. Brick threw a statue that he managed to take from Blossom into the pile. “Hey Mojo! We got some stuff.” Mojo walked into the living room and marveled at the items on the floor. 

“Ahh yes. Thank you, boys. As I, Mojo Jojo, understand that it was such a difficult task as dealing with the Powerpuff Girls is a difficult task as they are a difficult task themselves. I, Mojo Jojo, will use whatever you guys brought and built the largest machine that will destroy all of Townsville and I-”

The boys rolled their eyes and zoned out during Mojo’s repetitive talks. Eventually, Mojo stopped, which drew the boys’ attention.

“As a reward for you boys who did your best to retrieve some items, I have one credit card for you guys to share so you can eat and play whatever you want. Only for a month though cause you boys burn cash really quickly.” Mojo handed Brick the credit card. A sparkle can be seen in the eyes of each boy. They looked at one another with a large smile plastered on their face.

“You hear that boys!? Unlimited food and video games for a month!”

* * *

The curtains fell as the lights of the stage dimmed. The cast had given their speeches and bowed to the audience. Claps from the parents and cheers from classmates echoed throughout the auditorium. As the ceiling lights came on, Boomer put up the red hood onto his head. He did not have much to disguise himself with. As a solution, he stole one of Brick’s sweaters. It was a far better alternative compared to Butch’s sweaters as it often carried strong odors.

He slipped through the legs of parents as they shuffled out of the auditorium. As soon as he saw the gravel path, he slipped out of the crowd and leaned back on the wall. He reflected on the performance. It was more of less a rendition of Little Red Riding Hood. However, in this case, it was more like Little Blue Bouncing Hood. There were a couple of musical numbers that differed of various genres based on the situation. 

However, what held his attention was Bubbles’s various solos. He could not believe Bubbles’s versatility regarding her singing, dance, and acting. He was surprised at the range of her voice. In the beginning, she was soft and calming, as if she was an angel. When it got towards the climax, her voice became lower and harsher. She was able to do ballet and hip hop, which was an odd thing to him. However, he got goosebumps to the quick changes of attitudes Bubbles could present. She could go from acting to a carefree princess to as if someone destroyed her family. He will not lie as to say he was slightly scared of that side of Bubbles and hoped he will not be on the receiving end of it. 

He became so lost in his thoughts that he did not see Bubbles smiling in front of him. He was startled by her sudden presence but calmed himself a second later. 

“Did you like it?” Bubbles was anxiously waiting for his response. It was hard for her to see him from the crowd. Not only was the audience hard to see with the stage lights on, Boomer was not wearing his signature color. Therefore, Bubbles was not even sure if he came. However, the moment he had his hood down and had a small glimpse of him, it encouraged her to give it all she got.

“Wow! That was actually a pretty cool play. I thought most plays were all boring like falling in love or too much singing.” He attempted to play it cool. He did not want to say that she stole the show. It felt embarrassing to him.

“We wanted to add some action as we thought it was cool!”

“That was a great idea! Especially since you ripped your dress and had a cool warrior outfit! You didn’t look nervous at all.”

She giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. “I was glad that I got the time to practice. Thank you so much for coming.” The unwavering smile never left her face. She was used to the support of her sisters and friends. However, Boomer’s support felt different to her. 

“You’re welcome.” He looked away, unable to look at her in the eyes. “Do you want to go eat?” he said in a low whisper. While inaudible to the human ear, she heard it perfectly

“Together?” Bubbles’s eyes widened. Boomer felt his face flush with red.

“Yes. I mean no. Not like sitting down at a restaurant or food joint. Like get take out and eat at our spot.” He did not understand why he could not act normal in front of her.

Bubbles giggled and smirked at him. “You mean our spot where we literally turned it into rubble?”

Boomer forgot that they destroyed the building during the museum robbery. “On top of a building that is next to our spot?”

She shyly looked away from him. “Okay fine.” It then hit her that someone would have to pay for the food. “Do you want me to pay?”

Boomer shook his head. “I’ll pay.” She raised an eyebrow. “Don’t worry I didn’t steal money this time.” 

He pulled out the shiny platinum card that was gifted from Mojo. “Mojo lent us his credit card, and I just so happened to have it for today.”

Bubbles repeatedly looked at him and the card. Eventually, she gave him a small smile.

“Okay then. Where do you want to go eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say, but it has been so long since I wrote fanfiction. Forgive me as I am very rusty. However, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! These events are NOT in chronological order. I’m just writing them in a setting where I see fit and that does not give too much away on how I want this story to go. After the next chapter, things are going to be ruff (Hehe). But, don’t worry about the future. Just focus on the nice Boomubbles content for now :)


End file.
